No Love Lost
by TanithNight
Summary: There is no love lost between Heero and Duo. Perhaps there is love with another. Please review I need encouragement to continue this fic.
1. Chapter 1

No Love Lost by Tanith Night

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairings: 6x2

Ratings: M

Warnings: Non-con, eventual lemon

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Gundam Wing. Why am I in a room with padded walls and oh, what an interesting jacket.

Chapter 1

Duo's feet dragged as he climbed the stairs to his shared two bedroom apartment. The elevator once again is broken, a small sign hung between the opening of the doors. He has been away for a good solid three weeks. Where was he, you might ask? He was on a mission, a long, grueling mission. Initially he and his team of highly trained Preventer agents had their asses handed to them. They were thwarted at every turn. This had to be the most physical mission he has endured since his time as a gundam pilot. He was scratched, cut, bruised, and exhausted to the bone. He made his way into the apartment, turning he shut and locked the front door, and dropped his gear all done on auto pilot. Shuffling through the small foyer the first thing that caught his attention was the half empty bottle of whiskey and the hand gripping it as a life line.

"Good night, Heero." Acknowledging the owner of the hand Duo continued his trek toward his room. After what seemed to be an eternity, finally arriving he began the slow process of stripping down to his boxers. Crossing his arms he grabbed the front him of his shirt and lifted it off his lean frame. Unfastening both his belt and jeans he lowered them to the floor as his unknown audience spoke up from the doorway.

"Why were you gone so long?" Heero's words never slurring even though he has consumed most of the bottle he left on the end table.

"It was a mission from Hell. If you don't mind I will tell you all about in the morning. Right now, all I want to do is go to bed." Turning his back on Heero, Duo walked into his bathroom. Gone for a few minutes to brush his teeth and hair and to take a pee he opened the door to find Heero leaning up against the wall right outside the bathroom door. Duo jumped slightly at Heero's unexpected presence, "Damn it Heero, you scared the shit out of me." Duo pushed past Heero only to be grabbed by his arm. "Heero…I'm really tired."

As the words left his mouth he was suddenly slammed into the wall and Heero's lips descended on his. Duo pushed and shoved at Heero's clothed chest with no results. He was mentally and physically exhausted in a struggle against the 'Perfect Soldier'. Heero after a couple of minutes finally stepped back. Assuming the unwanted assault was over Duo tried to bypass Heero chalking the entire incident to stress and fatigue, an incident that he was going to shove to the recesses of his mind.

He could not be more wrong.

Once again he was grabbed, only this time he was thrown on to the bed and Heero climbed on top. Duo kicked and fought his assailant as his boxers were pulled down his body and discarded. No amount of adrenaline could help him. Leaning over Heero kissed him hard as his hands were busy freeing his aching erection.

Fighting was not working, so Duo turned to pleading. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as Duo begged. "Please, Heero. Don't do this, please." It seemed that his pleas fell on deaf hears as Heero roughly penetrated his body. Duo's body arched and screamed not from pleasure, but from excruciating pain. He screamed and cried through the entire ordeal.

Heero was hovering over Duo; his eyes closed enjoying tightness and heat surrounding and engulfing his body. He was in pure ecstasy. As the coil increasingly tightened his trusts became harder, faster, and more brutal; Duo's blood now acting as a lubricant. All too soon the coil burst and he coated Duo's insides with his seed. Heero opened his eyes as he descended from orgasmic bliss. Heero slipped from Duo's tight passage. Gazing from Duo's eyes down his torso Heero saw no evidence of Duo's pleasure, his flaccid penis staring him in the face.

Heero roughly grabs Duo's penis, "what is this?" More tears were his only answer. "What, I don't turn you on?" Heero's fist collided with Duo's stomach. "You can get up for all of those guys in the clubs" another punch, "but not for me." This time Heero struck Duo's face. "You are so willing to spread your legs like a whore for strangers, but when it comes to me you become a dainty virgin." Punch after punch rained down on Duo's small frame each with a new accusation. Eventually the tears just stopped flowing. Duo's new fight was with unconsciousness as it tried to pull him into its depths far way from the pain.

As each blow was struck a wave of adrenaline and lust coursed through Heero causing him to once again become hard, he slammed back in sending a new wave of pain through Duo. The beating had such an effect Heero came after only a couple quick thrusts. He pulled out, adjusted himself and walked out of the room. A few short moments later Duo heard the familiar click of the front door.

Ever so slowly Duo maneuvered each leg over the edge of the bed. As he attempted to sit up, a wave of dizziness washed over him causing him to tumble head first to the floor. Aware that the he was rapidly losing blood from his many wounds he crawled to his discarded jeans and the cell phone within the pockets. He grabbed hold of the phone and called the one person most people would not expect. "Lena…"

"Duo? I can barely hear you."

"Lena, help." At that moment Duo lost his battle with consciousness.

"Duo! Duo!" Relena screamed Duo's name trying to get some response from the other end of the line.

Relena immediately hung up the phone and called the only other person she whole heartedly trusted.

"Relena?" Came the drowsy question.

"Zechs, I need your help." By now tears were streaming down Relena's face as she spoke to her brother and dressed.

"Relena, what is it? What's wrong?" He quickly shot off questions fearing the worst.

"It's Duo. He called me and asked for help and then nothing. I shouted his name several times and nothing. Zechs, I am so worried! Can you go to his place and check on him? Please, brother."

"Of course, Relena."

"Thank you, Zechs! Thank you!" They both quickly hung up the phone. As he spoke to Relena he had already pulled his jeans over his boxers and threw on the shirt closest to him, a light blue button down shirt. Without the shirt even buttoned he flew out of the apartment. As he descended in the elevator he buttoned enough buttons to be considered decent. Once in the apartment building's parking garage he jumped into his car and sped the entire 10 minute drive to the apartment Duo shared with Heero.

Relena hurriedly finished dressing after she ended the call with her brother. "Pagan, please bring my car around."

"Yes, miss. I can…"

"No, I will drive myself. I am in a hurry."

"Yes, miss I will have it brought around for you immediately."

Pagan was true to his word as soon as she slipped her last flip flop on her car was waiting for her. "Thank you." She took off attempting to shorten the normally 33 minute drive.

He was unaware that his sister and the former Deathscythe pilot were so close. Yes, he was aware that they were acquaintances, maybe even friends to a slight degree. He never would have imagined the two even becoming friends from the rumors he had heard over the years, during and after the war much less that he would call her in an emergency. He thought their rivalry over Heero Yuy was too great. Then again maybe the rumors were not all that accurate.

The thought of Heero brought forth another thought, why had Relena not called Heero? They were roommates and friends, not to mention partners at Preventers. He should know Zechs once attended a gathering at the apartment shortly after the two moved in together. Perhaps Heero was away on assignment. They did occasionally take separate assignments. They all did.

When he finally arrived he parked and rushed for the front door of the building. Zechs took the stairs two at a time allowing his long legs to carry him as fast as they could. He clenched his hand into a fist and pounded on the door hoping that this was a misunderstanding that Duo did not need his help. Not a single sound greeted him. "Duo, it's Zechs please open the door if you are in there," again nothing.

Zechs looked down the hall to his left and then right. No one was in sight. He stepped back a bit and gave sure fired kick just to the left of the door knob. The door cracked and splintered. All Zechs needed to do was shoulder the door open and he did.

Not seeing anything amiss in the living room Zechs made a beeline for the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were located. The first bedroom must have been Heero's. The bed was made with military angels. The only other two objects in the room were a dresser next to the bed and a desk along the back wall. Everything was lacking personality and substance. The next bedroom was Duo and the sight of Duo's broken and prone body lying on the floor was enough to enlist Zechs gag reflex. Overcoming his initial shock he bolted to Duo's side, turning him over and examining his body calling his name the entire time. "Duo, Duo, wake up."

Zechs lifted his head from the limp body in his arms and took in the scene before him. Rumpled bed clothes, boxers laying far from the rest of his clothes, and the distinct smell of blood and sex. Two scenarios came to mind and neither one was good especially considering Duo's current state. Zechs grabbed a blanket from the bed to cover Duo's nude body. Once covered Zechs scooped up Duo's body cradling him to his chest. As a man of military background Zechs could maintain a cool and efficient exterior while he was panicking and worried on the inside. After all he held the man that was a regular feature in his nightly dreams. All it took was a chance meeting in Preventers' Headquarters.

_Flashback_

_Zechs stood in the doorway speaking with Commander Une. He just accepted a position as Captain of Specials with Preventers. They shook hands, Zechs turned to leave as Une retreated to her office once again. That was he saw him. Duo was standing at the office door of another agent gleefully laughing, at what Zechs had no idea, but he wanted to see more of it._

_End Flashback_

Carefully he made his way out of the apartment, down the stairs and to the car carrying Duo all the while. Zechs gingerly placed Duo in the backseat and piled a discarded jacket under his head to provide some cushion and comfort.

As Zechs drove slightly above the speed limit to the hospital he was ever glancing over his shoulder or in the rear view mirror at Duo. During the drive to the hospital Zechs pressed the number two on his phone.

Relena answered after the first ring. "I am almost there."

"Meet me at the County Cross Hospital. I have Duo." After receiving her affirmation Zechs hung up the phone. He increased his speed a little bit more not liking the garbled sounds emitting from Duo. In less than two minutes Zechs pulled up the emergency room doors. Zechs got out of the car and came around to the passenger side. Opening the door Zechs bent forward and lifted Duo from the backseat as if he was made a glass, and probably in his current condition Duo was more fragile. Zechs walked up to the check-in desk with Duo still unconscious in his arms. The woman behind the half glass window began speaking, never looking up, when Zechs' shadow fell across her. "You need to feel out these forms." She slid a clip board toward Zechs, which Relena immediately picked up.

"Relena!" Zechs exclaimed.

She answered slightly out of breath "I got here as fast as I could."

The check-in clerk continued as if she was merely a recording. "I will also need a form of photo identification and proof of insurance should you have any."

"Um, ma'am." At Zechs' hesitant, heavy speech she finally looked up.

"Oh, my goodness! Is she…"

"He." Zechs corrected. Duo was very much male from what he saw back at the apartment.

"Sorry, is he unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Come this way. How long has he been unconscious?"

"Maybe half an hour." Zechs glanced over his shoulder to confirm his estimated time. Relena gave a quick nod in affirmation and continued to fill out what she could of the paperwork. As they walked through the double doors they were met by two orderlies and a stretcher. Zechs gently placed Duo down and stepped away to give the doctors and nurses enough room to work. There was quite a bit of talking coming from all sides of the gurney.

When Zechs stepped back there was a generous amount of blood covering his clothes. A nurse pulled both Relena and Zechs to the side of the room only then she noticed the blood. "Sir, are you hurt as well?"

"No, it's all from him." Zechs replied solemnly his eyes never leaving the area where Duo laid watching everyone.

"Here, I filled out what I could about him." Relena stated as she handed over the clip board to the nurse.

"Thank you. Can either of you tell me what happened?" The nurse looked from Zechs to Relena and back again before Relena spoke up.

"I received a phone call. I wasn't paying attention when I answered, so I did not see who was calling. When I picked up I heard a faint "Lena" on the other end. I asked if it was Duo and said I could not hear him. Again the voice said "Lena" and added a breath later "help". Duo is the only who calls me Lena. I knew it was him. After he said help I yelled his name loudly into the receiver in order to gain some response from him, but never got one. He did not hang up I think that is when he passed out. I called my brother," she gestured to Zechs, "because he lives a short distance from Duo, I told him Duo needed help."

At this point Zechs took over telling the tale. "I left my apartment immediately for his. Once there, I knocked and shouted hoping to rouse the occupants, but received no answer. I kicked in the door and made my through the apartment looking for anything amiss. I found nothing until I got to Duo's room. When I entered he was unconscious, bleeding, bruised, and battered. I got him here as fast as I could."

The nurse diligently listened to their story and if Zechs read her right took mental notes, storing all of the pertinent information. "Okay, thank you. If you will please take a seat in the waiting area I will keep you abreast of the situation."

They both gave their thanks and turned to leave. As Relena was a little distance away Zechs grabbed the nurse's attention. "Miss."

"Yes."

"One more thing, I did not want to mention this in front of my sister, but the room smelled of sex and considering the state of our friend, I do not believe it was consensual."

"I will mention it to the doctors."

"Thank you, I hope I am wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zechs and Relena waited as patiently as possible for any word about Duo's condition. "Relena sit down, please." She did as asked. She pulled at a loose thread on the right knee of her jeans and slid her feet in and out of her flip flops. Abruptly she stood again and began pacing back and forth while speaking on innocuous things. At her "You know Duo picked this outfit out for me. I wear it anytime we hang out together. He said my other outfits are too stuffy."

"When…" Zechs began before he was interrupted by an orderly.

"Excuse me sir, but we thought you might like to change your shirt." The orderly held out the scrub shirt.

"Thank you." He said as he took the shirt from the orderly. Zechs quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the scrub shirt over his head and pulled his long hair out from underneath. The orderly then handed him a bag for his dirty shirt. Shirt and bag delivered the orderly left the siblings to themselves once again.

"As I was about to ask, when did you and Duo become such good friends?"

A small smile graced Relena's face as she remembered when she and Duo became more acquainted with each other. "It was shortly after the wars, so about two years ago. As a Preventer agent he was sent to guard me during some political summit. I cannot even remember which event it was. Duo arrived a little early and was sitting in my suite rambling about this and that when he asked me what I did for fun. I told him that I did not really have time for too many leisure activities. He scoffed at me and said that was about to change. He grabbed my arm, pulled me from the hotel, bought me this outfit, shoved my clothes into a mailing envelope, mailed them to the palace in Sanq, and we spent the day running around like two teenagers should. That was one of the best days of my life. Since that day we talk, text, or email almost every day and plan at least one outing together every month. He is my second brother. I love him like a brother. Oh god, Zechs I am really worried about him." She buried her face in Zechs' chest and began to cry.

"He will be alright after all he is a gundam pilot." Zechs lifted her face to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from Relena's right. The siblings turned toward the voice. Seeing a doctor both gave the doctor their undivided attention. The doctor lowered his voice slightly so the others in the waiting room did not over hear their conversion. "I am Doctor Carlson. As you know his injuries are quite extensive. There are several severe bruises all over his body, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, and severe rectal tearing and bleeding. Luckily he did not suffer any severe head trauma or internal bleeding. It appears that his unconsciousness was…is caused by the blood loss. He is currently receiving fluids and a blood transfusion. As soon as a bed opens up we will transfer him to the observation floor. Once he is moved a nurse will escort you to his room. I am sorry for your…" The doctor looked to Relena thinking that the two, Duo and Relena were a couple.

"Friend, really good friend," Relena supplied.

"I am sorry for your friend. As soon as he regains consciousness we will run more tests. For now all we can do is wait. Again I am sorry." The doctor turned on his heel and made his way back behind the double doors.

"So, he is going to be ok?" Relena turned hopeful eyes to Zechs.

"We won't know a hundred percent until he wakes up. As long as nothing is too wrong with his head he should heal fine from his physical injuries. I do believe he has suffered worse physical injuries during the war… most of them." The last was mumbled under his breath for Zechs was pretty positive Duo has never been raped before. Then again he is a child of L2 and everyone knows how brutal that colony can be on a child.

The two siblings were currently staring at an unconscious and bandaged Duo hooked up to a god awful number of machines. The nurse escorted them here after about a 23 minute wait after the doctor left them.

Relena stepped up to the left side of the bed, placed her left hand in his and held it while she pushed his bangs off his forehead. "He looks so…fragile and lifeless."

Silenced reigned between them the only sound in the room came from the beeping of the machine giving proof that Duo was, in fact, alive.

Relena released a deep sigh before voicing the question they wanted answered the most. "Who did this? There are very few people who could get the upper hand on Duo. Could it have been a burglar?"

"I doubt it was a burglar. The door was completely intact and locked. I had to kick in the door to get inside and the dead bolt tore through the door frame."

Relena turned pleading eyes to her brother, "you don't think it was Heero? Do you?" Relena grew out of her obsession for the stoic pilot a while ago. It was a child's crush, puppy love. Her concern was more for the fact that the two males were roommates and even more so because they were best friends.

"I hate to say it, but he seems to be the only plausible suspect, but we will not jump to any conclusions until we know one hundred percent. Either way we need to move his things, his apartment is not safe at the moment."

"I doubt he will want to go back there as it is, but where will he stay. I have the staff to assist him with anything he will need during his recovery. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Well, he has mentioned to me that he hates people waiting on him hand and foot and does not know how I deal with it on a regular basis."

"He is just going to have to get used to it until he heals enough that he can care for himself. We can figure out where he will be staying when he regains consciousness. Until then I think I will give Pagan a call and have him meet me at Duo's place and we will take most of his things to your house and bring a bag of clothes here."

"I want to stay with him."

"Alright," Zechs stepped up to Relena's left and ran his hand down her head in a reassuring manner before he stepped out of the room making his way out of the hospital. Outside and on his way to his car he pressed number five on his phone calling Pagan.

"This is Pagan."

"Pagan, this is Zechs. I need you to meet me at 5135 Kensington Ave apartment 702. Can you bring empty boxes with you or some duffle bags? Oh, can you also bring a change of clothes for Relena."

"Of course Master Zechs, I shall be there as soon as I am able to obtain everything."

"Thank you, Pagan." Zechs hung up the phone and climbed in his car.

By the time Pagan arrived at Duo's apartment Zechs had already made some headway on Duo's room. The soiled bed linens and Duo's discarded clothes were bagged in a trash bag for evidence and set aside. Zechs filled a small duffle of clothes for Duo to wear out of the hospital and packed his laptop in it just in case. He piled a quite a few items by the bedroom door to be placed in either boxes or bags, which ever Pagan was able to get his hands on in such short notice.

Pagan knocked on the broken door frame rather gently. Less than a minute from him knocking Zechs stood in the doorway helping Pagan with his burden of boxes and bags and began walking back towards Duo's rooms.

Pagan was able to get more bags and boxes than Zechs expected for such a late hour. "You did well with the amount of boxes and bags. How did you find so many, this late at night?"

"Thank you, sir. Sarah, one of the maids is a habitual internet shopper and she tends to keep many of her boxes. I just grabbed a few of the larger ones. I keep a few duffle bags for travel purposes."

"Well again thank you. Can you start loading these piles of things into the boxes and take them to the car."

"Yes sir, are these all going to the house? I am to assume that Miss Relena is not coming home tonight?"

"Yes they are except for those two bags over there. Relena is staying at the hospital with a friend. I do not believe I will be able to convince to stay at my place for the rest of the night." Zechs pointed to the trash bag of soiled clothes and linen and the duffle going to the hospital.

"I have her bag in the car. I will bring it up to you on my way back upstairs."

"Thank you." Pagan did just as he said. Between the two men they had virtually everything loaded into Pagan's vehicle minus the larger furniture and the three bags into the truck of Zechs car. "Wait until morning to unload the car and have someone help you with the heavier boxes. Put them in one of the guest rooms for now."

"I believe I will do just that, sir. Are you headed back to the hospital?"

"I am."

"Very good, sir." Pagan almost made it to the car before he stopped and asked one more question. "If I may inquire, which of Miss Relena's friends is in the hospital?"

"It is Duo Maxwell."

"I hope he recovers soon. I know Miss Relena cares for him deeply and he is a pleasant young man."

"I shall pass on your wishes."

"Thank you, sir and good night."

"Good night Pagan."

Zechs walked back into the hospital room carrying the bag for Relena and the bag for Duo. "Has anything changed?"

Relena turned to the door as Zechs entered and then back to Duo at his question. "No, nothing has changed." While Zechs was taking care of Duo's things Relena moved a chair to his bed side and held his left hand in both of hers. "What are the bags for?"

Zechs walked further into the room to stand on Duo's right. "One bag is for Duo. It has clothes in it and his laptop. The other is for you."

"Oh, thank you." She completely forgot that a change of clothes might be necessary.

"Relena, we should probably leave. The hospital will only humor us for so long before they will require us to leave. You can stay at my place."

"I am not leaving him."

"You may not have a choice." He told her firmly.

"I will use my reputation and name plus every political connection I have in my repertoire. I am not leaving his side!" Relena stated with conviction that make the political world drop to their knees before her.

"I more or less figured that, but I had to try. I am leaving for the night. I will be back tomorrow. Before I return I am going to start attempting to figure out what happened tonight."

"Please do and I will call you should anything change."

"That is all I ask, thank you."

"No, Zechs thank you." Relena spoke her thanks and said good bye before her gaze once again fixed on Duo's form.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I started school again, getting my Master's. I will try to update as often as I can, but I make no promises. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I cannot express what it means to me that you all are enjoying the story. **

**Chapter 3**

"Duo, it's me, Lena. I came, you called and I came. You are safe now. Please wake up. If you don't wake up who is supposed to tease me about my 'Heero days' or run around the mall, shop and check out guys with me. I need you Duo, so please wake up." Relena continued to talk to Duo for a good twenty minutes before the nurse came in to check his vitals. Relena sat there holding Duo's hand. As soon as the nurse left Relena continued the one-sided conversation. "Oh, I completely forgot to tell you. Do you remember the guy that works at the Walden Bookstore?" Relena paused as if waiting for an answer. "You know the really cute one. Well, my sources say that he is in fact gay and has the hots for you. Okay, so my informant did not say it was you exactly, but my informant did say that bookstore guy was interested in a guy with a long braid and indigo eyes. I know of no one else that fits that description. Not many people of the male persuasion wear their hair in a braid. I'm just saying!"

The night continued in much the same fashion; Relena told stories and gossip until a nurse or doctor walked into the room and as soon as he or she left Relena would continue right where she left off.

Zechs exited the hospital and made it to his car sitting down in the driver's seat with a heaviness he has never known. He started the car and rested both hands at 12 o'clock. He sat there staring into the void before him. Then with a sigh his head fell forward nestled on his hands. "Breathe; in and out, just breathe." A few moments passed before he was in control enough to drive the twenty minutes to his place. He turned left, then right and left again to check if any vehicles were coming and ever so slowly he began to back out of the parking spot. His car moved more on autopilot than him actually making decision about the route to take, traffic, signs and signals. Perhaps it was a good thing that it was so late at night or early in the morning, depends on how you look at it, for there were very few cars on the road. Climbing from his vehicle he entered the tall building of his apartment complex.

Zechs rode the elevator to his floor and dragged his weary body down the hall to his apartment unlocking it he went inside. He debated between a hot shower, falling into bed, or calling Une and waking her up. Calling Une ultimately won as he headed to his vid-phone and dialed her home number.

A bleary eyed and overall grumpy looking Une answered. "This better be good. If you work for me you are fired and if not you are dead."

"Anne, it's Zechs." She immediately straightened her posture and was wide awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Duo is in the hospital. He was assaulted and raped. Relena is sitting with him. He called her prior to passing out. I did not realize they were that close." Zechs stated the last off handedly.

"What is his status? Do we have any suspect? Duo and Relena became quite good friends when Duo was placed as her bodyguard. I am not sure about the full details."

"In order, the hospital treated his wounds and confirmed that he was raped. Whoever raped him almost beat him to death as well. No suspects at this time. Though do you know where Yuy is located? I had to break in the door in order to get to Duo."

"He is on a mission. His team left on a mission close to 00:00 hours. What are you not telling me?"

"…"

"You think Heero had something to do with Duo being raped and assaulted? Why?"

"I cannot be absolutely sure at this point. The door to their apartment was locked I tried it after I knocked and before I kicked in the door."

"If it was Heero, Duo would have had hard time fighting him off especially since Duo has spent the last three weeks, or so, on a mission of his own. I was not aware of any strife between them or that they had any relationship other than friendship." Une would know if their friendship progressed beyond that and they were romantically involved. She knew everything that happened with the people that worked for her. She made it her business to know. She even knows of Zechs' interest in Duo.

"I am not sure if they do. I have to go. I wanted to inform you of the situation and I will keep you updated. Good night Anne!"

"Good night, Zechs." They both disconnected the call.

At some point Relena fell asleep, her head resting on the bed by Duo's leg. She only realized this when she was startled awake by Duo jostling. "Duo?" She wiped her eyes trying to wake up. When her vision cleared she saw Duo thrashing about on the bed and mumbling incoherently. Relena placed her hands on his forearm and shoulder. Duo's reaction was only to lash out and his muddled words became clear.

"No! Heero, don't, please. Please stop!"

Tears ran down Relena's face as she ardently shook Duo, trying to wake him up. "Duo, wake up! Please!" Duo was still unresponsive after a few moments. Relena picked up the call button, but before she had a chance to press it two nurses burst into the room. Relena immediately stepped back to give them room.

"His blood pressure has sky rocketed." One nurse accounted to the other.

Relena was still sobbing as her friend was trapped in a nightmare. "He started moving about and begging someone to stop. He was having a nightmare. When I touched him to wake him up it seemed to only get worse."

"It's okay miss, Helga is giving him a mild sedative that should calm him down." The other nurse, Helga, did just that and within a couple of minutes Duo was laying calmly in his bed. "Why don't you go home?"

"I can't…I won't leave him. He hates hospitals and I want to be here for him when he wakes up."

"Very well, call us if you need anything."

"Thank you very much." Relena sat heavily down in her chair. Her elbows rested on her legs as she buried her face in her hands. She took a few ragged deep breathes calming her shattered nerves. A little bit calmer; she reached down and grabbed her purse placing it in her lap while she fished out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited as it rang.

Zechs stood up from the phone sluggishly making his way to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on to his preferred temperature and let the water heat up. He relieved himself, undressed and stepped into the scolding hot shower. The water scorched his skin and relaxed his muscles. There was a part of him that wished the water would wash away his memories of finding Duo naked and bleeding on the floor.

_It had to have been Heero, but why? That is what did not make sense. The facts were they are best friends, not lovers or at least according to Anne they were not, they were roommates, Duo is gay, and Heero is…actually I am not sure about Heero's sexuality. What are Duo's activities when he is not with Heero or at work? Did he do something that upset Heero this much? Did Heero see it as some sort of punishment? Gods, I have so many questions and no one to really ask._

Zechs was in the shower for more than 40 minutes and now the water has turned cold. Turning off the water Zechs stepped out, pulled a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist and the second towel was wrapped around his hair. Zechs walked to bedroom and finished drying off. He stood in front of his closet considering putting on his Preventer uniform just in case people came by asking questions. Ultimately he decided against it; pulling on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Once fully dressed he grabbed his keys, cell phone, wallet and badge just in case. Making his way to his car he once again drove to Duo's shared apartment.

For the third time that night Zechs stood in front of the front to Duo's apartment. This time he carefully inspected every detail of the apartment; starting with the front door. Zechs knelt down inspecting the door knob itself. There were no scratch marks indicating someone picked the lock. The lock was indeed engaged evident by the damage done to the frame when he kicked the door. The lock broke the frame as it was forced back, splintering the wood.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" A woman in her early 40s walked out into the hall, hands on her hips and a look that dared him to be up to no good.

"Sorry, if I disturbed you. I am with Preventers," Zechs showed her his badge and identification card, "there was an assault committed in the apartment of one of our agents. I am here to investigate."

The woman gasped at the news, "it wasn't Duo was it? He is such a sweet guy. He babysits for me on occasion."

"Sorry, but I cannot say."

"You don't have to; I can tell it was him. I'm assuming you cannot tell me what happened, correct?"

"Correct." With a sigh the woman turned around to head back into her apartment. "Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask you something?"

"If it helps Duo, of course."

"The locks on the apartments can you lock from the inside and still be able to shut the door?"

"No, they have to be locked with a key."

"Thank you for your assistance."

"You are welcome. Stop by anytime if you have any more questions."

"Thank you again, I will."

She turned once again and seemed to hesitate. Her back still to Zechs she asked, "what about his roommate?"

Zechs turned to address her, "what about him?"

She turned back, "is he okay? Was he there? It's just…I don't know the way he would look at Duo was lustful…predatory like. Duo never seemed aware or at least never acknowledged it when I was around or said anything to me. I'm not explaining it very well."

"I think I understand your meaning. I do not know where he was at the time of the assault. I have only just begun the investigation and we are still trying to work out a time line." Zechs went back to the door. He briefly glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door click shut. Five minutes later as he inspected the other side of the door the woman left her apartment, obviously on her way to work, handing him a business card with her name and contact numbers. He placed the card in his back pocket and continued his investigation.

Zechs move further into the apartment where he noticed on the floor near the end table on the right side of the couch was an empty bottle of Jim Bean. He picked up the bottle holding between two fingers and placed it back on the table. As he progressed in the hall to the bedrooms his phone began to ring. Pulling it from his back pocket he answered without looking at the display. "Merquise."

It seemed like the phone rang forever on the other end before it was answered. "Merquise."

"Zechs," Relena's voice quivered a bit.

Hearing the shakiness in her voice immediately began to fire questions at her. "Relena are you okay? Is Duo okay? What happened? Is he awake?"

He paused, "he was having a nightmare. He started yelling in his sleep. He was yelling at Heero to stop. Oh god, Zechs I tried to wake him, but it seemed to only make it worse. The nurses gave him a sedative." By now tears were streaming down her face again. "It was Heero, Zechs. Heero did this I know he did."

Zechs sat heavily on the first available surface. He knew it was Heero before this, but he had to calm Relena down. "We don't know that Relena. It could just be a coincidence." He had no time to say anymore before Relena told him exactly what she thought about it.

"You were not here. You did not hear him. He looked so frightened. You…you did not…not see how he moved…how his body twisted in obvious pain…as…as if he was trying to get away." Relena was yelling and crying loudly into the phone. Her crying settled into full body sobs, "how could he do this to his best friend?"

Zechs just wanted to hold his little sister and provide some comfort to her and in turn to him. "I'm coming to get you."

"I'm not leaving him!"

"I'm coming," Relena stared at her phone after Zechs hung up.

Zechs took one last look around the room before he left the apartment pulling the door closed as much as possible. He drove to the hospital. Initially the nurse tried to stop him, but he flashed his badge and they allowed him through. Relena was in the room crying her eyes out. Zechs gently pulled her up and into his arms. He turned to sit in the chair bringing Relena with him. He held her until she fell asleep in his arms not twenty minutes later he was asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have paused life to bring you all this chapter. Enjoy! As always please, take the time to review.**

**Chapter 4**

A slight noise, almost a shifting of sheets aroused Zechs from his sleep. Bleary-eyed, Zechs gazed down at his sister still sleeping on his lap. Seeing that she was not moving, he turned his eyes toward Duo. Initially he thought that perhaps the noise was his imagination playing tricks, but then the tiniest movement caught his eye. Duo had shifted in his drug induced sleep. Slowly he rose from the chair, mindful of Relena. He turned with her in his arms and placed her back on the chair before walking over to Duo. Tentatively Zechs took hold of Duo's left hand into his left hand while his right hand stroke Duo's bangs from his face. Duo's movements grew more frequent and erratic within the span of a few seconds. Never stopping his ministrations Zechs leaned over to whisper in Duo's ear, hoping to calm him and release him from whatever hold had him. "Duo you are safe. You have nothing to fear from me." Realizing that Duo may not recognize his voice he spoke it to him in the same calming manner. "You are safe with me, Zechs. Heero will never be able to harm you ever again. I promise you." Duo flailed slightly at Heero's name, but calmed. Zechs stood there holding Duo's hand and stroking his hair unsure and uncaring of the passage of time.

The day shift of nurses made their way through the room checking on their patients causing Zechs to relinquish his hold and ministrations as they busied themselves checking Duo's vitals and fluids. He stepped further back when they began to remove his old bandages for clean new ones. There were so many. As they shifted the blankets covering Duo, Zechs noticed something new. Duo's right ankle was wrapped and both were propped up on a thin pillow. "Why is his ankle wrapped?"

The nurse paused, grabbed Duo's chart before replying, "His ankle has a hairline fracture and the doctor is waiting for the swelling to decrease before he puts a cast on it and the rest of his leg."

"The doctor plans on casting his ankle for a hairline fracture? " He asked incredulous.

"Yes, due to Mr. Maxwell's active life style; being a Preventer and all. Dr. Carlson fears he may not be able to follow his orders to remain off the ankle."

"Thank you," Zechs responded to the nurse who gave him the information. _The doctor is probably right. I think this is the stillest I have ever seen him. _Silently Zechs cursed Heero for the damage he did to Duo. After the nurses left the room, Zechs once again took up his position at Duo's side. He remained there for approximately 23 minutes, silently holding Duo's hand, until Relena began to stir. Zechs reluctantly released Duo's hand, stepped away and moved to his sister's side.

Relena turned and shifted, slowly coming awake. "Um, Zechs?"

"I'm here," he answered stepping to the front of the chair where she remained curled.

"Has he woken yet?"

"No, he is still asleep. The nurses let almost thirty minutes ago." Zechs paused briefly before continuing, "I would really like to take you home or even to my apartment, so you my get some decent rest."

"I know you would, but I am not leaving his side; at least not until his wakes up."

Conceding quickly, "Very well, I am going to find us something to eat and drink. I will be back shortly."

"Okay, thank you." Zechs waved off her thanks as he headed down to the hospital cafeteria. After Zechs' departure, Relena immediately went to Duo's side speaking to him in hushed tones.

Zechs was not gone more than 15 minutes when he returned with two packaged sandwiches and two coffees, black and a pile of sugars and creamers for Relena. They both devoured their sandwiches and guzzled their nuke warm coffees.

Hours passed, nurses came and went and there was no movement from the man in the bed. Then suddenly Duo's breathing increased and yet it was stifled as if he was trying to conceal his return to consciousness, weary of where he woke. Memories of OZ prisoner cells instantly flooded his mind. His were still closed taking stock of his surroundings. The scent of sterilizer alerted him to the fact that he was in a hospital. Violet eyes popped open and gazed around the room he was in, taking note that he was definitely no longer on the floor of his bedroom or anywhere else in the apartment and was in fact in a hospital. Upon that realization his breathing began to even out because he was damn sure Heero did not bring him here. The question was who brought him. He vaguely recalled making a phone call, but he could not remember who he called.

In an attempt to calm himself Duo surveyed his injuries. He could tell that his head was bandage, but could not discern the specific injuries. His ankle was wrapped and he could feel numerous abrasions. He had other pains that he was going to ignore until he absolutely had to deal with them. Duo was not one to lay idle for long, especially in a hospital. He tried to sit up only to aggravate his injuries. "Shit."

Zechs immediately shot to his feet and rushed over to the bed, Relena was not too far behind. Zechs stepped aside in order to allow his sister room next to the head of the bed. Relena spoke as Duo continued to wince, "Duo, are you okay? You really should be lying down. You were badly injured." She slightly pressed him back.

"Hey Lena; so, I called you?"

"Yes, you did, do you not remember?"

"I remember calling just not whom." Zechs moved in Duo's peripheral causing him to flinch; a move that did not go unnoticed by Zechs.

"Sorry, I was just signaling for a nurse." As Zechs spoke he finished his movement pressing the button. Believing Duo was uncomfortable, Zechs stepped further away from the bed.

In an attempt to explain the presence of her brother Relena spoke up, "Shortly after you first called I could not get answer from you and it scared me terribly. So, I called Zechs knowing his lived closer and could get to you sooner. I was so worried."

Duo gently grabbed her hand, "It's no problem, Lena." After a short pause, "Thank you…both of you."

Relena's response was immediate, "Anything for my best friend."

The nurse alert sounded for Duo's room at the counter. Nurse Eileen switched off the alarm and proceeded down the hall. Upon nearing the room she heard voices. _It _s_ounds like our patient has finally woken up. _She gave the three a few minutes before turning the handle and entering the room. "Mr. Maxwell, it is good to see you awake." She moved to his left side forcing Relena to give up her spot by his bed. She moved about checking Duo's vitals and asking various questions about his current state.

When Duo failed to mention his memory lapse Zechs stepped up, "He seems to be experiencing some memory loss." Duo glared at Zechs as the nurse turned toward his way again.

"How bad is the memory loss?"

"It's not too bad. I remember calling Lena, but I don't remember calling her." The nurse looked perplexed. "What I mean is I remember making a phone call I just cannot remember who I called. From what Lena tells me it was her."

The nurse made some notes in Duo file and replaced it at the foot of the bed. "Some memory loss is normal when someone suffers a head injury, but I will make sure Dr. Carlson knows. He should be here soon, probably within the next 10 minutes or so."

"Thank you." The room's occupants chorused.

Ten minutes on the dot, Dr. Carlson walked into the room. He immediately went to the bed and pulled the clip board from its holder. "Glad to see you have once again joined us in the waking world. The nurse informed me that you are suffering from a bit of amnesia?" He asked his questions as he peered into each eye and checked over his wounds. "How much do you remember?"

Duo hesitated briefly, his eyes glancing over to his friend and her brother. The doctor caught the look and politely asked the two to leave so he may confer with his patient. Reluctantly, both left. "I just got home from an assignment that went a lot longer than expected. My roommate was wake and drunk. He…he," Duo released a shuddering breath before continuing, "He raped me. I couldn't fight him, I tried, but he was too strong. He has always been too strong."

"No one is blaming you. I am sure you did what you could under the circumstances. What else do you remember?"

"He started beating me when I he noticed I was not hard. When he was done, he got up and left. The last thing I remember is making over to my phone and calling someone. I don't remember who I called or what was said. That's all I remember." Silent tears rolled down Duo's cheeks.

"Your memory loss is minimal and quite normal. I am sure that your memory loss is not due to an injury you have suffered, but from the fact that at the time you made your phone call you were in the process of blacking out. I want to keep you here for a few my hours for observation purposes and then I will release you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Maxwell." As Dr. Carlson stepped out of the room, Relena immediately stepped through the door before it had a chance to close.

"Doctor, how is he, really?" Zechs asked.

"I probably should not be telling you this. Should anyone ask you are his life partner, Okay?" Zechs nodded, the doctor having no idea how much he wished it was the truth versus a convenient lie. "He is actually doing rather well, considering. He amnesia is not really amnesia. He was on the brink of unconsciousness. His body was working harder on him remaining conscious versus the phone call. Besides overcoming his physical injuries, he will have to overcome his mental ones as well."

Zechs nodded, none of this was news to him. "When will he be released?"

"I want him to stay for a few more hours for observation. I want to make sure that I am right about his amnesia."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You are welcome, sir." Both men shook hands before Zechs joined his sister in Duo's room.

After four more hours of idly sitting in the room making small talk, Dr. Carlson walked in the room and re-examined Duo. "Well, everything seems to be on the mend. You are going to be extra tender form certain injuries. Nurse Eileen will bring in a set of crutches for you to use. Even with the crutches I do not want you moving about all that much for the next week."

"Doc, a week…"

Dr. Carlson raised his hand stalling any protests. I am prescribing a few medications. The directions will be on the bottle. I really do not want you to be alone for at least the next week."

Duo opened his mouth about to speak when Zechs spoke up first. "He will be staying with me." He told the doctor and took the prescriptions.

"Good, glad to hear it. Under the circumstances it was pleasure Mr. Maxwell and I wish you the best. The doctor then turned to Relena shaking her hand and Zechs. As he made it to the door Dr. Carlson paused. "Nurse Eileen will be here in any moment with your crutches and wheel chair." Dr. Carlson made his exit.

Duo immediately let lose of Zechs, "I don't know who think you are Zechs, but I am going home. I will be fine! It was…just a misunderstanding."

Zechs leaned in close to Duo, one hand placed on either side of his head, "Let me make a few things clear to you. You are going home with me. That is not up for debate. You are deluding yourself, thinking that what happened was a misunderstanding." Zechs dropped his voice low, "He raped you and beat you until you lost consciousness." Raising his voice again, "besides your door is broken and needs to be replaced. The doctor said you should not move around much and that will be difficult to do alone."

Duo looked into Zechs' eyes knowing it was a losing battle. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill. Zechs carefully wrapped Duo into his arms where Duo cried for all of his worth. Relena very carefully climbed onto the bed behind Duo and hugged him from behind. The heart wrenching scene was disturbed by the entrance of Nurse Eileen.

Nurse Eileen made her way over to the bed as Relena and Zechs climbed off. She began to disconnect Duo from the various machines and intravenous drips. "Alright, let's get you into this chair and before you argue it is hospital policy." Zechs grabbed his left arm while Nurse Eileen grabbed his right and together they assisted Duo over to the chair and into a seated position. Duo grumbled the entire about not being helpless. He would never admit out loud how much those little movements hurt. Nurse Eileen rolled Duo down the corridor and out to the loading bay. Zechs raced ahead and pulled his car around. Both Nurse Eileen and Zechs assisted Duo into the back seat. Relena climbed in next to him after sticking the crutches and their bag into the trunk while Zechs took up the driver's seat once again, making the short drive to his apartment.

Duo sat on the comfy couch in Zechs' apartment amazed at the size of the place. "Your room is down the hall, the first door on the left and the bathroom is the second door. My room is the last door, should you need anything." Duo swallowed hard nodding his head letting Zechs know that he was listening. "Do you need anything?" Duo shook his head in the negative. Zechs excused himself as Duo sat in awestruck. Zechs returned a moment later dressed in drawstring sweats and a t-shirt that showed off his physique rather well. "The kitchen is through this door. I am going to make some lunch, do want anything in particular?"

Slowly, Duo regained some of his faculties, "whatever you are making is fine. Thank you," he added as an afterthought.

Lunch was amiable, but quiet. That is until Zechs picked up their empty plates. "Thank you, Zechs. You know it's no big deal, I can go home. I don't want to impose on you."

"Duo, we have already had this conversion. You are not leaving until you are better and are able to find a place of your own. I have spare room, you are not an imposition." Zechs walked through the kitchen door.


End file.
